forever loved
by dope boy swag
Summary: Toothless and hiccup bond with a far more relationship than just friends. Toothless and hiccup in later chapters go in depth relationship contumacy yaio toothcup dragontoothlessxdragonhiccup in later chapters don't like don't read


Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Hiccup or Toothless, Astrid or any other character from hyttd. I only own the movie ye ikr if I did own hyttd it would be rated m just like this story.

Hi this is my first Fan fiction I have tried and tried to make a Fan fiction but I always find something wrong that delays me so no more delays no more rewrites I will begin to write and not redo it. Now I may be a little un experienced at this but I will only get better. Don't be disrespectful or troll in the review posts I do not like tollers or people who disrespect my writing if u got something to say don't disrespect me just let me know in a nice way.

I apologize for the big summary now without further ado let the story begin...

chapter one: O where do I Even begin

On a early bright day on Berk things are as they usually are. Hiccup wakes up to a strangely loud noise and raises off the bed to see what the commotion is... "Toothless is that you buddy making that noise". But no response from the question but yet the noise is still going on. Hiccup walks outside and sees his house is being repaired... He asks Stoic "what happened last night" stoic replies "ask your demon of a dragon what happened." He replies " where is he I can't find him do you know where he is?" Stoic replies "I don't know and I don't really care right now." Hiccup asks "why are you being so mean to him, what did he do, he was-" ... he got rudely cut off "your dragon is responsible for this roof and until we have a explanation what happened your dragon is not likely to come back to Berk..." "but- " No son he's really done it now if you want to ever have him back in Berk again you haft to see what's wrong with him since you're the only one that can understand dragons" Hiccup protested "how am I going to get to where he is besides I don't know where he is" Stoic added he went west that's all I know besides he's your dragon shouldn't you know where he is?" Astrid added jealously he's right you should know where your lover dragon is..." "what does she mean by that?" "nothing" Hiccup added quickly as he elbowed Astrid in the arm. "ouch, what was that for?" Hiccup answered "you know why." Astrid presumed "fine now you can find your own way there..." Hiccup said "nooo". Astrid presumed again "that's what I thought" as she's walking out the door to get on her dragon with hiccup.

Hiccup guided her to a spot that he thought toothless might be of course he was there at the meeting spot. Astrid flies back to the village. Hiccup asks toothless " what's wrong toothless why are you shaking so badly?" Toothless says "Hiccup please I don't want to hurt you please just go away before I hurt you or your feelings.." Hiccup asks confused "What do you mean... and why do u smell so musky and sweaty " Toothless says Please Hiccup you don't understand Please go away" Hiccup adds "understand what just answer me honestly". "Promise you won't freak out or anything". Hiccup says" I promise now tell me buddy what is it" Toothless asks Hiccup "have you ever heard of mating season..." hiccup replies yes but we only do it when we find a girl attractive or something of that case we don't have a season like that". Toothless goes on to explain "Well every time about this time of the year we have what is called a mating season and we haft to find a mate or we get really reckless and my time has come and now that there is no nightfurys on Berk"- "you need a specie to mate with and that would be me right"... Toothless replies " I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I have no other species to mate with like you said and i get really reckless... Hiccup says I understand that but It would be really weird I don't know about that I'm sorry Toothless ill think about it though.." Toothless adds no its okay just never mind forget it will make it . _Hiccup thinks to himself Man I hate to see him like this but I'm really scared and I don't know what to say.. if only i had enough courage to decide whether to say yes or no._

**Yes you guessed it you haft to figure out whether you want him and toothless to mate or not your reviews count the more you review the sooner you can expect a new chapter**


End file.
